World of Warcraft: Darkness Under Azeroth
Plot: When the dust settled from the bitter fighting on Zandalar and Kul’Tiras between the Horde and Alliance, no time was given for peace. With Sylvanas strung up in front of Stormwind’s gates, killed during the siege of Stormwind itself, Baine Bloodhoof was granted the title of Warchief of the Horde. Through this, peace was accomplished for the time, and both factions began repairing the lands scarred by warfare. However, like always peace never lasted for anyone. The Night Elves, the most wounded of the races during the Battle For Azeroth focused on reopening the damaged and buried Barrow Deeps, the ancient ruins of the Druids. Down, in the dark dank depths of the Barrow Deeps something evil stirred at the sight of the mortal races exploring the once abandoned Barrow Deeps. Now, it threatens all of Azeroth and the heroes must be called to save Azeroth once more. New Features - Level Cap raised to 130 - 2 New Races! - 3 new Zones! - 1 new class! - 1 New Continent - 9 New Dungeons - 4 new Raids! New Races The Expansion of Darkness Under Azeroth adds two new races, one for each faction. The Furbolg for the Alliance and the Ogres for the Horde. = Furbolg: The Furbolg of the Stillpine tribe has decided to join the Alliance after their homes were very nearly destroyed by the Horde's vicious raid against the Draenei. Their leader, High Chief Stillpine has pledged his people into the service of the Alliance, to take vengeance on the Horde and the other threats across Azeroth. The Furbolg start out in an instanced Azuremyst Isle. Furbolg Classes: Priest: Some of the Stillpine Furbolgs praise Elune like the Night Elves do. As such, some have dedicated themselves completely to Elune's light and have forged the power of light to a weapon of war and healing. Rogue: Due to the major corruption that has spread throughout the Furbolg, many have decided to stick to the shadows, away from their more well-known clan members. Due to this, these Furbolgs have adapted to guerrilla warfare and have nearly perfect stealth skills that would provide useful in a war. Druid: A natural choice that most Furbolgs take in their life path. Druidism isn't new to the Stillpine tribe and to the Furbolg race in general. Ever since they formed into tribes, hundreds of them have taken up Druidism. Taught by the Night Elves how to effectively use these powers in war, the Furbolg Druids are a vital resource in the upcoming battles. Warrior: The Furbolgs have a long warrior tradition in their life time and with their experience of using two handed swords. Not to mention the Furbolg have been known to become Beserkers when it comes time to fight against invading armies. Hunter: 'The most common choice of profession in the Furbolg race that is necessary. The Hunter, who feeds the tribes people. However, they can also be used to fight in wars, as Marksman with bows or Guns aimed at enemy combatants. The Furbolg's start with Bears as the Hunter Pet. ' Warlock: '''The most disgraced of all of the Stillpine tribe. These Furbolgs are the ones who would laugh as their entire tribe was corrupted and turned into agents of the Burning Legion. However, some of these Warlocks have decided to use fire against fire and focus on destroying those Demons that remain on Azeroth. '''Shaman: '''The Furbolgs, Specifically the Stillpine are known to have long Shamanistic traditions and have been known to teach upcoming Shamans the powers of the elements. These powerful users of the elements are huge assets to the Alliance. '''Racial Mount: '''Bears '''Ogres: The Ogres of the Stonemaul Clan have finally been fully inducted into the Horde's Ranks. They, like the Furbolgs for the Alliance, are recruited after an explosion devastated Stonemaul Hold, and killed off the Stonemaul Ogre leader (Not Rexxar). Seeking to destroy the group of Gnome agents that blew Stonemaul Hold up, the new leader of the Stonemaul aligned himself fully with the Horde. The Stonemaul Ogres start off on an island off the coast of Feralas, struggling to build a new home for themselves. Eventually, the Horde sends in supplies to help establish a new Stonemaul Hold. Ogre Classes: Warrior: 'The typical Ogre isn't the smartest in the world, and thus a great many of them turn to brute force in times of combat. Swinging huge axes and maces at their foes, or throwing them dozens of feet up into the air with their strength. '''Priest: '''A rare sight amount any Ogres, least the Stonemaul Clan. These Priest rarely use the light to heal or damage their foes. Instead, many turn to the Void and Shadow to do their bidding when they go down this path. '''Warlock: '''Another rare sight for Ogres, the Warlock. Most of the Warlock Ogres are still from the days of the Second War when Gul'dan corrupted and taught many of the Ogre Magi about the dark arts of Fel Magic. These Ogres have the option of starting with Two-heads. '''Magi: '''One more common class of Ogre to see around Azeroth and Outland. The Ogre Magi are some of the most powerful in the world. Able to burn down entire buildings with a swipe of their finger and a simple murmuring. These Ogres have the option as well to have two heads. '''Shamans: '''The Ogres, like the Orcs have a long tradition of Shamanism from their time on Draenor until now. The Ogres that take up this path are usually found communing with the Elements in an attempt to empower themselves. '''Death Knight: '''Over the course of the years, the Ogres of Stonemaul have had their fair share of fights with the Scourge and the Lich King. During these, many Ogre champions have fallen and been resurrected as Death Knights. '''Hunter: '''Like all races on Azeroth and Draenor, the Ogres have a system of hunting animals for food and sport. Many of these Ogres, aren't just Hunters however. Most are Beasts Masters, training exotic beasts to fight with them in battle and learning how to fight with spears and bows. New Continent: The Barrow Deeps The quiet abandoned spiritual place of the Druids of the Claw in Kalimdor, the Barrow Deeps were left in disarray. Any of those Night Elf’s left behind as the entrances were sealed to protect the Barrow Deeps from the invading Burning Legion, were nearly erased from history. Now however, with the opening of the entrances, many different threats have appeared. The heroes of Azeroth must take action before it’s too late. New Zones The Darkness Under Azeroth adds 3 new zones in the Barrow Deeps for Adventurers to explore. 'Stonepine Forest 120-122 A forest made out of stone and vines located within the center of the Barrow Deeps. The native uncorrupted Furbolg exiles are requesting help against the dark and shadowy Cult of Bendruk that has been kidnapping Furbolg younglings and twisting them with blood magic. Bloodless Marsh 122-125 The southern tip of the Barrow Deeps is an expansive marsh filled with poisonous streams of water and dangerous fauna/creatures. In recent times, however, a group of explorers from the Horde and Alliance set up camp within the area and have found themselves under attack by the invading Twilight’s Hammer cultist and their rampaging elementals. Crystalfire Steppes 125 - 130 In the eastern stretch of the Barrow Deeps, the Crystalfire Steppes rest. The Steppes are controlled by a massive army of Demons, left behind by Legion scouting parties during the Third War. The Alliance and Horde outposts in the area have competed with each other to try and recruit the local tribes of friendly intelligent Troggs. Dungeons and Raids Below are the new dungeons introduced in the Darkness Under Azeroth. Dungeons: * Bendruk Hideout * Caverns of Oros * The Siege of Darkbeach * The Twilight Heaven * The Twilight Grotto * Pits of the Burning Paladin * Crystalfire Den * Halls of Azeroth * Woodband Den Bendruk Hideout: 'After the heroes of Azeroth defeated the large massing of Bendruk cultist within the Stonepine Forest, many of the high ranking officers of the Cult of Bendruk retreated to one of their hideouts on the border of Bloodless Marsh. 'Caverns of Oros: 'Oros, a blood god that once roamed the Stonepine Forest before the Third War. He killed any and everything he found, including the Druids and the Furbolgs. Eventually, however, he was corrupted by N'zoth's Whispers and he began twisting the races living within Stonepine Forest, bringing them to his home, the Caverns. This included a Night Elf by the name of Bendruk, who would later become the leader of Oros's religion. The Caverns of Oros now serve as a staging area for Bendruk kidnappings and raids. '''The Siege of Darkbeach: '''Darkbeach, the major neutral stronghold for Azeroth's heroes in the Barrow Deeps has come under attack by a giant raiding party of Saytr's and Infernals. The city guards have fallen and chaos has hit the streets, the heroes of Azeroth must battle against the demon forces and save Darkbeach. 'The Twilight Heaven: 'Within the Bloodless Marsh, a decently sized army of Twilight Cultist have started to attack the exploring Horde and Alliance, tearing down barely built camps in a matter of hours. However, with the help of the heroes, a path has been cleared to The Twilight Heaven. A major Twilight stronghold in the Barrow Deeps defended by dozens of fanatical cultist and their elemental guardians. 'The Twilight Grotto: 'The second smaller stronghold of the Twilight's Hammer forces in the Barrow Deeps. The Twilight Grotto used to be a small grotto of worship by the Furbolg tribes that once roamed across the Deeps. Now, it's a demented chapel, where the enslaving of elements takes place. 'Pits of The Burning Paladin: 'The Pits of the Burning Paladin where once the ruins of an ancient Night Elf Druid settlement, where during a fight with crazed Furbolgs one of the Night Elves somehow infused the power of Elune into his hammer. Now, however, the Burning Legion forces within the Crystalfire Steppes have taken the area as a forward operating base. 'Crystalfire Den: 'Deep within the Crystalfire Steppes a burrow rest in the side of a raised mound. Within this mound, a large army of left over Demons and corrupted races plot to bring the Steppes under their wing and eventually the rest of the Barrow Deeps. 'Halls of Azeroth: The Halls of Azeroth were discovered only recently when a catapult spit up the dirt and rock above the hidden entrance. Inside, there are tales of crazed Titan Keepers and corrupted creations, twisted by the Old Gods voice. Woodband Den: The Woodband tribe of Furbolgs rule over a great portion of the Barrow Deeps with a iron fist, executing any intruders without mercy. Worshipping a massive Fire Elemental, the Woodband Den is a threat and must be destroyed. Raids * Bendruk Citadel * Twilight Manor * Palace of Al'zos * Darkbeach Crypts 'Bendruk Citadel: '''The blood of N'zoth has molded into hardened rock material, useful for constructing forts that can withstand month long sieges. Taking full advantage of this, the crazed Bendruk cultist have built a massive Citadel for their leader to rule over the lands with. If the Bendruk cultist are to be defeated, this citadel must be brought down. 'Twilight Manor: 'With their strongholds burned to the ground and their commanders slain, the remaining Twilight cultist fled to a large manor, resting on a floating rock, above the dark void of the land below the Barrow Deeps. This manor holds a massive armory of Twilight weaponry and constructs that must be destroyed. 'Palace of Al'zos: ' Al'zos, an ancient Barrow Deeps creature has been turned against nature by N'Zoth and made into a puppet of the Old God. Forcing smaller beings to construct this giant palace of pure gold and diamond for himself and his growing army of Old God minions. 'Darkbeach Crypts: 'Although the Barrow Deeps are underground, there is a lower place known only as the Darkness. Now, with the discovery of a ancient tomb the beast from the Darkness are flooding into Darkbeach. Twisted representations of Furbolg, Gnoll, Human and other races of Azeroth. The source behind these creatures must be dealt with. New Class: Apothecary/Alchemist Summary of Class: Throughout Azeroth, many people from different races have studied the way of Alchemy, making potions and poisons alike. Many have taken it up as profession, but few have become full-time Apothecaries. Apothecaries use poisons and explosives to destroy their enemies, while being able to heal their allies in combat with potions. The Apothecary relies on caster DPS and is primarily AOE. They also wear leather armor, and later can train in a questline to use mail armor. The main stat for the armor for the Apothecary is Spirit (For healer gear) and Int (For Chemist gear). Humans, Forsaken, Gnomes and Goblins can play this class. Patches There will be four patches for this expansion. X.1.0 and X.3.0 will be Raid Content, while X.2.0 and X.4.0 will be Questing Content. '''Patch X.1.0 - The Dark Below ' Factions and Organizations '''Proudmoore Offensive: '''The Alliance Offensive hell-bent on cleansing the Barrow Deeps of evil. '''Ebonstriders: '''The Horde task-force sent to the Barrow Deeps to route out the Chaotic forces. '''The Emerald Shadow: '''A group of zealous Priest intent on scouring the Dark Below of N'Zoth's touch. '''Scarlet Throne: '''Subfaction of the Scarlet Crusade, same ideas, operating in the Barrow Deeps. '''Children of the Deep: '''Followers of the Void, neutral to outsiders unless angered. '''Twilight's Hammer: '''A reforged Twilight's Hammer cult, spreading their ideas to the people of the Barrow Deeps. '''Timbermaw Exiles: '''Distant relatives of the Timbermaw tribe, left in solitude for decades. '''Bloodpaw Mutants: '''Failed blood magic experiments on Furbolgs that now roam the Barrow Deeps. '''Fireforged Ambassadors: '''A group of Fire Elementals who came to the Barrow Deeps to calm their angered brothers. '''Children of Al'zos: '''Zealous followers of Al'zos, who has been corrupted by N'Zoth's Whispers. '''Bendruk Cult: '''Cultist who follow Bendruk Bloodmane and are masters of blood magic. Intent on bringing their masters will about. '''The Untouched Heart: '''The Untouched Heart are a group of Night Elf Druids who have slumbered in The Barrow Deeps since time unremembered. Lead by Grand Druid Lesam Mossthorn and Junior Druid Uldri Duskmoon. Category:Expansion Category:Zone Category:Dungeon Category:Race Category:Class Category:Barrow Deep